Cold storage rooms are refrigerated areas in a building that are commonly used for storing perishable foods. Cold storage rooms are typically large enough for forklifts and other material handling equipment to enter. Access to the room is often through a power actuated insulated door that separates the room from the rest of the building. To minimize thermal losses when someone enters or leaves the room, the door preferably opens and closes as quickly as possible.
Vertically operating roll-up doors and similar doors with flexible curtains are perhaps some of the fastest operating doors available. When such a door opens, its curtain usually bends upon traveling from its closed position in front of the doorway to its open position on an overhead storage track or take-up roller.
Such bending is not a problem if the curtain is relatively thin. However, an insulated curtain may not bend as well due to the required thickness of the insulation. When a take-up roller or curved track bends a thick curtain, relative translation may occur between opposite faces of the curtain. Designing a thick, insulated curtain that can accommodate such translation can be challenging.
Moreover, if an insulated curtain becomes temporarily creased or locally compressed along the horizontal line where the curtain bends, such a crease or compression might trap a pocket of air inside the curtain, and that trapped air might cause the curtain to bulge and adversely affect the door's operation.